Glaperov
Glaperov was an Agori of the Ice Tribe in the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. Early Life Glaperov's early life remains unknown. Bara Magna Glaperov, after the Shattering, found his way to the Holy Spherus Magna Empire instead of Iconox or the rest of Bara Magna. He arrived late to Mass on one day, and Saga suggested he join the Agori Commandos of the Empire, to which Glaperov agreed. Glaperov agreed to this, and joined the Commandos. However, with Bara Magna entering into the picture, he was deployed to Iconox, and fought with nine comrades against Halix, Gresh, Zendra, and Skrall. He battled the warriors, but was soon defeated. He fought as well as he could, but Gresh defeated him. Without the proper training, he was no match as he watched his fellows being butchered by the superior forces of Bara Magna. He was struck by a comrade for his failures, and was forced to pull out with the survivors. As time went on, he was ashamed to even walk down the streets of the Empire. People looked to him with hate, with disgust, at being such a terrible warrior, and being a Commando. They believed that his duty was to die for them, and he was a coward. He was having troubles in his life ever since he joined with the Commandos. He questioned himself constantly, if he was doing what he should be doing. He went out to seek Saga, hoping that he could answer some questions for him. When he found Saga, he questioned him about why he told him to become a Commando. Saga said he just suggested it, and he didn't tell him to. After a losing argument, Glaperov went on his way to a training facility, hoping to find the spark to be the warrior he should be on the way. Along the way, he was stabbed by someone angry with him in the crowds. In the arena, he met another Commando named Seiza. Seiza told him that he was worthless as he was, and fought him. While being told what a Commando's duty was, to be giving lives in suicide missions for the Empire, Seiza beat Glaperov down in the arena. He could barely keep up with his opponent, even with Seiza's scars hurting him at the same time. Finding the determination, Glaperov managed to defeat Seiza. He started to change, realizing what he had to do. He fought a Water Tribe and Ice Tribe Commando at the same time, managing to hold his own, and in the end, win. He had found his determination to continue on, and be a great fighter, even if it meant throwing away his virtues. Glaperov continued to train, nearly killing an opponent in training. Seiza stopped him and told him not to kill in his training. He said that the enemies were in the area, including Mata Nui himself. Glaperov turned him down to train and to think. He began to think about his nature, and the nature he had taken on as of late. He decided to cast away the chains that he had brought upon himself as a servant of the Empire. He decided that he was going to join with Bara Magna, and attempted to get out of the Empire walls, ending up inside the arena. He attempted to raid an Order compound inside of the arena, looking for supplies and a steed. He was stopped by the butler, Lokaju, demanding to know what he was doing in a forbidden compound. Glaperov fought him quickly, attempting to get out alive. The battle was fast and fierce. Lokaju used his speed armor and his spinning sword to surprise Glaperov, and ultimately, cut him down. Abilities and Traits Glaperov was a man easily swayed, as can be seen by Saga convincing him to join the Commandos. He was also a man of great faith. He was very unsure of himself in combat, and is very nervous when it comes to it, as he is a man of peace. After his training, he became ruthless and colder, hoping that acting this way would help him win, and help him do the duty of a Commando. He threw away his old virtues in exchange for success and respect. Weapons As an Agori Commando, he had two arm mounted blades.